There are a variety of regulations concerning various aspects of vehicle operation. For example, some regions have standards concerning exhaust emissions. While many vehicles are designed to comply with such standards, it is possible for situations to arise that interfere with the ability of such vehicles to comply. For example, when an actuator of a vehicle powertrain fails to operate as intended that may alter the vehicle emissions to such an extent that the vehicle is no longer compliant with the applicable standard. Some vehicles include a malfunction indicator that warns the driver that the vehicle is no longer operating in a manner that is compliant with the applicable standard.
When a malfunction indicator is activated, the vehicle owner typically takes the vehicle in for service to have the problem corrected. Once the problem is corrected, the vehicle should be able to once again comply with the standard. At a minimum, this is an inconvenience to the vehicle owner and it is desirable to minimize such an occurrence.